


The Impossible

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hatake Kakashi's Best Friend Is The Memorial Stone, Hatake Kakashi-centric, POV Hatake Kakashi, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Team Minato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: No one is more surprised than Kakashi when he returns from apparent death. He confides his extraordinary experience and the new mystery that has come of it at his next visit to Konoha's memorial stone.





	The Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble to celebrate hitting another Tumblr milestone! Thank you to all of my followers there and readers here.  
> I love to hear from you, and I invite your comments.  
> I do not own these characters; I've had a wonderful time exploring them.

“It’s amazing this place was spared, considering the damage all around it.”

Kakashi pulled his hands from his pockets and crouched to brush some dirt and debris off of the names etched into the base of the memorial stone. “It’s worse than the Nine-Tails attack. We have to rebuild the Leaf Village, rather than repair it this time.”

He dusted his hands off against his trousers as he stood again. “Minato-sensei’s son saved the whole village today. Naruto proved that he is the hero he always swore he would be. I’ve never known anyone that lived long enough to make their dreams come true, and I’m happy for him. I’m proud of him. It’s incredible,” Kakashi tore his one-eyed gaze from the stone to regard the night sky. “And not only because I wasn’t supposed to be here to see it.”

Kakashi looked back down at the memorial stone. He wondered how or even _if_ his name would fit on it when he considered how many lives had been taken and then impossibly, returned. “They tell me that I died, and considering what I experienced, I believe them,” he confided to the silent audience below his feet.

He looked beyond the memorial stone to another grave he often visited. “It was like drifting off to sleep, then suddenly I was walking without knowing where I was going. It was dark, I couldn’t see anything, but I sensed someone, and somehow I-I knew it was Rin. When I say I sensed her, I don’t mean that I felt her nearby. It was like,” Kakashi’s eye darted around him, looking for anything that could help him describe what he first encountered after his defeat and the total depletion of his chakra. “It was as if I _felt_ what she felt. It was Rin’s sadness; I know that for sure. I’d felt that sadness before when I—when she… when it happened.” He shook his head to clear it. “Except, it was as if she was sad that I was there. I can’t say that I blame her.”

He closed his eye and tilted his face to the sky again, recalling what came next. “I kept walking, and it wasn’t long before I saw a flickering light. It grew, and I realized that I was steadily nearing it. The warmth and security that emanated from it were so familiar. I knew it was Dad before I saw him.”

Kakashi brought one hand up to his head and scratched at his inherited silver cowlicks. “He wanted to know all about my life, and so, I told him. I told him everything. I don’t know how long I sat there, talking about myself.” He let his arm fall back to his side.

“I have no idea how I must’ve looked to him. I was such a brat when he last saw me; I wonder if—” Kakashi exhaled, exasperated and looked down at his feet. “I still have more questions than answers, but that’s not his fault. At least, I got to tell him that I’m proud of him. He wasn’t expecting that. I hope he feels better for hearing it. I feel better for saying it.”

Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets and sorted through the memories and sensations of the most unreal experience of his life, and death.

“We were interrupted then, by a blinding light that surrounded me, and only me. It was trying to take me away, and I willed myself to stay there. That’s when I felt Minato-sensei. His optimism, his calm, quiet confidence. It was all there. I could almost hear his voice assuring me that I could trust whatever was happening to me, so I did. One moment my father was smiling at me, and the next, I could feel the sun shining through my eyelids. I opened them and, I was back.”

Kakashi felt the caress of the night’s breeze on the exposed skin of his face as if to convince him that he was, in fact, alive and standing in front of the memorial stone.

“I couldn’t have imagined it, and it’s too real to have been a dream so, it must have happened. It’s the only explanation that I can give, anyway. Something was missing though, or perhaps I should say _someone_.”

His pulse quickened as the emotions he’d kept at bay rose up within him. Familiar anger fought with foreign hope as he raised his hitai-ate and opened his sharingan to the name of the boy that had gifted it to him; etched in the memorial stone so many years before. “I’ve had a suspicion, which I’d dismissed as impossible. However, it’s not as impossible as the things I’ve witnessed today.”

Kakashi balled his hands into fists inside his pockets, clenched and unclenched his jaw before speaking in the lowest voice possible to the object he’d come to know as his friend.

“Your name is here, but you weren’t there. So where are you, Obito?”

**Author's Note:**

> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)  
> To be a member, you must be:  
> -at least 16 years old  
> -able to play nice with others in a multishipping community


End file.
